pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups' Adventures in Babysitting
March 4, 2015 March 14, 2015 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = Pups Save the Queen Bee | next = Pups Save the Fireworks}} Pups' Adventures in Babysitting is the first half of the 14th episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered on March 4, 2015 in the US, and in Canada on March 14, 2015. Mayor Goodway has her hands full with her twin niece and nephew Julia and Julius. She calls on the PAW Patrol to rescue them from a tree, and then twin sit for the day! During a big game of hide and go seek, Julia and Julius decide to hide in the Lookout and before they know it they find themselves on a fast ride in Zuma's hovercraft just as a big storm is kicking up. Zuma catches a ride on the back of Ryder's ATV to rescue his vehicle, and tow the twins to shore. As the episode opens, Ryder and the pups are playing hide-and-seek at the Lookout, with Chase being "it" this time. At City Hall, Mayor Goodway is trying to do her duties as Mayor for another Hello, Adventure Bay episode while also trying to look after her niece and nephew, Justina and Julius, but the mischievous twins keep causing problems for the Mayor with their playing. Those problems include leaving chestnuts on the bench the Mayor dedicates to Chickaletta as Deputy Mayor, causing the Mayor to sit on them, falling into a section of sidewalk that still had wet concrete, leaving imprints in the wet concrete, and breaking a large branch off a tree they climbed, nearly breaking a gold statue of Chickaletta in the process. Realizing she has taken on too much for her to handle on her own, the Mayor calls Ryder to ask for the PAW Patrol's help with watching her niece and nephew. Ryder gets the call, allowing him to be found by Chase, and assures the Mayor that the pups are on their way as he summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall crashes into the other pups when he trips over a cardboard box and tumbles with it into the elevator. After he jokes about how it makes a good hiding spot, the pups head topside to get their orders: Chase will keep the twins in check with his megaphone and herding skills while Marshall will help get them down from the tree they got stuck in. The team deploys, and soon reach City Hall and get the twins down. Deciding to take them back to the Lookout to watch them so the Mayor can do her job, Justina rides with Marshall, while Julius rides with Chase. Once back at the Lookout, the twins join in playing hide-and-seek with the pups. However, once they hear Ryder finish counting and start looking, they panic and choose to ride the elevator up to the top of the Lookout. Once there, they are amazed by the top of the Lookout, until they spot the slide leading down to the pups' vehicles. While Ryder wonders where the twins went, he suspects they went into the Lookout to hide. While he and the pups head up the elevator and the pups are suited up again, the twins ride the slide down into Zuma's hovercraft and take off for the water. When Ryder checks through the periscope and spots them, he realizes that the twins are riding Zuma's hovercraft right into a storm as the sky starts to turn dark and purple with a few rumbles of thunder. Dispatching Skye to look for them from the air, Ryder picks up Zuma on his ATV and converts it to hovercraft mode himself to catch up to the twins. Out on the water, the twins soon become worried by the large waves they are riding on from the storm until Ryder arrives with Zuma. Instructing the twins on how to use Zuma's hovercraft's controls, Ryder manages to get them to launch Zuma's rescue buoy for Zuma to catch and Ryder to anchor onto the handlebar of his ATV, thereby allowing them to pull the twins safely back to shore. Back at the Lookout, after the storm passes, the pups and the twins are enjoying themselves when the Mayor arrives to pick up her niece and nephew now that her Mayor duties were done. Ryder and the twins exchange a friendly wink with each other over keeping today's activities a secret from the twins' aunt, and the Mayor and Chickaletta join in one last game of hide-and-seek to end the episode as Ryder easily finds everyone in their hiding spots around the Lookout. *Ryder *Marshall *Chase *Rubble *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Goodway *Julius Goodway *Justina Goodway *Chickaletta *The Train Engineer *Alex Porter (Cameo) *Mr. Porter (Cameo) First Responders : Use his ladder to get Julius and Justina down from the tree. : Use his megaphone and herding skills to get Julius and Justina together. Backup : Go with Ryder and follow the twins. : Search for Julius and Justina from the air. ---- Category:Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Episodes Category:Half Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes of PAW Patrol Category:Episodes written by Ursula Ziegler Sullivan Category:Episodes with Chase on titlecard Category:Episodes with multiple characters on title card Category:Episodes with Julius on titlecard Category:Episodes with Justina on titlecard Category:Episodes where Chase gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Marshall gets picked on missions Category:Episodes where Zuma gets called for backup Category:Episodes where Skye gets called for backup